coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 316 (23rd December 1963)
Plot Dennis waits for Ena to emerge from the shop where she is arguing loudly with Florrie. The other three wait in the vestry where Martha is put out when they won't tell her the reason for the call. When Ena comes out, Dennis tries to flatter her but she sees through him and tells him to come into the vestry with her. There she rudely evicts Martha and Minnie and then hears about the party. She refuses to have it in the mission until Walter tells her that she's invited along with the rest of the residents upon which she instantly changes her mind. The annoyed Walkers are denied a holiday as the brewery can only provide a relief on Christmas Day. They plan to visit Joan in Derby on the day. Frank spreads the news about the party but no one is interested. The Davieses are going to Gordon's parents so they can't accommodate Jack and Annie. Martha boasts that she'll probably be invited to Lily's for Christmas so won't be upset if she's not invited to the party. Esther visits the street for the first time in several months and meets Myra and Walter. Dave goes flat hunting. Esther announces to the Rovers' regulars that she's been transferred to her firm's office in Glasgow and is moving in the New Year. Elsie is put out when Esther scoffs at the thought of Len proposing to her. Dave's hunt has been unsuccessful and Val realises she'll be stuck with him over Christmas. Ena sees through Martha's pretences about Lily and tells her she's coming to the party. Emily, Dennis and Myra decorate the mission hall. Dennis worries what the older residents will do at the party if pop records are playing. Myra has a brainwave and whispers it to Dennis who enthusiastically agrees. The residents come up with excuses to refuse Walter's invites but when Dennis whispers Myra's idea to Albert and Len, the two men instantly change their mind and everyone else is intrigued enough to also alter their plans. They watch on as the three men pull a resident's name from a lucky dip as to who will be their 'victim' and laugh that the idea is fated to be a good one. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *David Robbins - Jon Rollason Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall and vestry Notes *First appearance of Esther Hayes since 26th June 1963. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Some snags in Walter's party plans, and Myra has a bright idea. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,559,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes